Danzo Secret Weapon
by game of runs
Summary: What happens when the fourth Hokage had twins at the time of his death but one fell into the hands of Danzo. How will this change the ninja world as they know it?


Danzo made his way through his secret base towards his secret weapon. Deep beneath the village far from the light of day he hid a weapon that would allow him to assure the survival of the village and his ascension to Hokage. Few knew the truth of the night that the fourth Hokage died. Minato had two children and he sealed half of the Kyubi in each. His men got to site first and they took one of the children. He allowed Orochimaru to experiment on the child creating the perfect shinobi. For six years he had put so much effort and time into his weapon. He was getting ready to meet with the Snake Sannin to discuss the future plans of his weapon and Konoha.

He stopped outside a wood door with seals placed all over to make sure that no one could get in or out without his knowledge. Danzo placing his hand on door forcing his chakra into the seals and the door opened and inside was a small girl with blood red hair and pale blue eyes with slit like pupils just like the Kyubi sealed within her. She unlike her brother didn't have whisker marks. She had a collar around her neck. She a dress more like rags a dirty cream color that didn't even fall half way down her thighs, she was bare foot. Despite the conditions of her clothes she was in good health. She ate well rounded meals three times a day and she trained with only him, he wouldn't trust her to anyone else. He couldn't have that fool Hiruzen to find out about her or he would lose his weapon.

She sat on her bed with her knees pressed to her chest. Her cell was about eight by ten there was a bed a desk a chair along with a toilet and sink. His eyes remained fixed on her, "have you done your reading?"

She nodded, "have done your writing?" Danzo asked his eyes still fixed on her. Again she nodded, "show me."

She got up nervously walking over to the desk he made his way to the desk and he wrote something on a scroll and she copied his hand writing nearly perfectly, he couldn't help but smile but it didn't last long, "have you don't your math?"

She grabbed a scroll from her desk and handed it to Danzo he opened it and looked over it, "since you did your work we can do some training."

She followed him out towards a secret training ground in the root base. Danzo knew that she had the skills to become the most powerful in Konoha and with her at his side he would become Hokage.

A few hours later the girl was sitting on the ground panting. He saw her recoil under his gaze, some might have thought he despised the child but he didn't. The truth was he was rather fond of her but he expected a lot of her, "that is enough for today."

"Y…yes…master…" she replied quietly. He took her back to her cell replacing the seal on the door before heading out he had a meeting with the third he was sure it had to do with the Uchiha clan. He made his way to the Hokage tower where Hiruzen and the council members.

"Danzo you are late," the third said his eyes on him.

"My apologies, Lord Hokage," Danzo said taking a seat.

"It seems that our relations with the Uchiha Clan are getting worse, we need do something before it escalades to something more," Hiruzen said.

"I don't think we can do anything. The village doesn't trust the Uchiha clan after the Kyubi affair. It seems they believe the Uchiha clan had something to do with it and the Uchihas can sense the animosity towards them and in turn they are growing to distain the village," Danzo replied, "I believe the relationship has decayed too much to be salvaged, we have to strike before they do."

"I don't believe that I don't believe it is too late. The Uchiha Clan is an important part of the Konoha," Hiruzen said. Danzo couldn't believe how foolish his teammate was. It was more important now than ever that he insured his weapon was ready to protect the village from his foolishness.

He walked through the village, he cared for this village more than anything even if it didn't seem that way. Everything he did was for the village to keep it strong.

Back in her cell the girl sat on her bed, she hated being trapped in here all day and all night only getting out to train or when she had to see that creepy man named Orochimaru. He did things to her she never felt right after a visit from him, but her master assured her that it would make her stronger. And she wanted to get stronger so that he wouldn't be disappointed in her. She hated the way he looked at her when he wasn't pleased with her. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't please him. She picked up a book, the text book that the academy students studied from but she had already finished it, but it was the only book that she had besides her math book. She wanted books or scrolls on different jutsu but she was afraid to ask.

She opened the book looking at the pictures of the outside world she often dreamed of going out there seeing what the world had to offer. She placed the book back on her desk before crawling under her thin tattered blanket. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of finally seeing the world in person.

She didn't know how long she was asleep but she was before she was awaken by Danzo, "get to your feet," he said in a cold tone she fell out of her bed and quickly scrambled to her feet quickly.

"I have realized that I have been too soft on you, but all that is about to change," Danzo said coolly she stepped back from him.

_A year later_

Danzo made his way through his base of operations but he wasn't alone, one of his root Shinobi walked along beside him, a woman in her late teens she had short light brown hair and eyes dressed in ANBU gear. She was about a few inches shorter than the old war hawk.

"Lord Danzo…what could you want with me, there are much more skilled shinobi in the village you could have turned to?" she asked.

"You have a skill set that is useful to me," Danzo answered, "but what you will see is an S-class secret so you know what that means."

"Yes that means punishment is death," she answered. She wondered what it could be that he was going to show her but a part of her didn't want to know. It was long before he stopped before a wooden door covered in seals.

"This will be your mission," he said opening the door and inside her eyes fell on a seven year old girl was lying on a lumpy looking matrices with a tattered blanket, "you will be her new sensei doctor and over all caretaker."

She was surprised to say the least her specialty was mental and physical torture, she had passable skill in medical ninjutsu. She wasn't qualified to raise a girl but she wasn't going to break her trust that Orochimaru and Danzo were putting in her.

"Yes Lord Danzo," she said with a bow. He held out a scroll she took it before he turned and walked off and once he was out of sight, she then turned back to the young girl. She then opened the scroll and there was a list of test that Danzo wanted run on her. The first few were your standard test but the more she read it made her stomach twist at the thought of doing this to a child. She had done things like this before but never to a child.

"You will call me Sensei, you will do what I say when I say," she said watching the child before her. It was important that she didn't think of the child as a person or her mission would be impossible to complete. The child got to her feet. She led the young girl to a lab.

"Sit," she ordered and the girl did as she was told. The older kunoichi picked up a syringe sticking it in her arm drawing blood. She would give this to Lord Danzo to run the test. She now needed to get inside the child's mind to find out about her. It was long before she searched nearly every corner of her mind but the key word was nearly. There was a rather strong mental barrier someone didn't want anyone to get passed it. It was far beyond what any normal child could do. Someone else had to place this seal on her.

"Is that all Sensei," the girl asked.

"No…it has just begun," the older kunoichi answered pulling out a kunai.

A few days later Danzo was standing before the brunette as knelt down before him, "Yuu, how is she progressing?"

"It has only been a few days but her physical pain threshold is amazing along with her accelerated healing and her mental defense…I have never seen anything like it, you can't attack her mentally the same way more than once without counter measures appearing, someone or something doesn't want you exploring her mind freely."

"Good," Danzo said.

"Lord Danzo…is it really necessary to do this to a child?" Yuu asked.

"She is not a child she is a weapon, nothing more. And you will teach her the full meaning of being a kunoichi," her eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl was barely old enough to start at the academy, but she could argue with Lord Danzo, she didn't want to be handed back over to Lord Orochimaru.

"Yes Lord Danzo," she answered. She vanished from before him. He needed to speak with Hiruzen who seemed to suspect him to being up to something but he still had no idea about the girl and he needed to keep it that way. To insure that the third didn't find out what he was up to he would leave his weapons training up to Yuu until the time was right.


End file.
